


Pawsitively Heroic

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Puppies, dog rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: This is what happens when you watch too many dog rescue videos
This was originally going to be a reveal story but I changed to post-reveal





	

Ladybug was just about to finish her part of patrol when she heard whimpers from an alleyway below.  She dropped down and listened and followed the sounds.  Ladybug peaked around some boxes and gasped when she saw a dog and a few puppies.  The mother dog was obviously a stray for she had no collar.  Ladybug felt a bit unprepared; she didn't have a leash or means to carry the puppies and they probably were hungry.  She pulled out her yo-yo and opened it up.  She located a pet store nearby and made a mad dash for it.  She asked the managers if they would be willing to donate a leash, a carrier and some food for the mother dog and puppies.  They were more than willing to help their hero Ladybug rescue some animals.  The employees asked if she needed any help but she said she was okay.  She made it back to the alley and armed with the leash and a cup of food, Ladybug blew kisses and whistles at the mother dog.  
"Hey mama, it's okay.  I got some food for you."  
The dog just looked at Ladybug, unsure if Ladybug was a threat or not.  Ladybug knew she should have taken the offer of help from one of the pet store employees but they were closing and she didn't want to keep them.  She pulled her yo-yo out and called her cat partner.  
"Hello, my Lady.  What are you still doing out?  I thought you'd be finished."  
"Well, I need your help for a rescue."  
"Really?  Who needs it?"  
"I found a mother dog and her babies in an alley.  I need your help coaxing the mother out and getting her babies into a crate.  And then get them to a shelter."  
"Okay, I have your location.  See you in a bit Bugaboo."  
While Chat made his way to his Lady, Ladybug kept offering food to the mother.  Chat soon arrived and then dropped down and walked slowly to them.  
"Evening Ladybug, how's mama doing?"  
"I think she's a bit scared still."  
"You keep distracting her, I'll take the carrier."  
Chat took the pet carrier while Ladybug approached the dogs.  
"Hey girl, it's okay.  Are you hungry?  I got some food."  
Ladybug got close enough to let the dog sniff the small bowl of dog food and soon the dog was eating.  
"That's a good girl.  My goodness you look so skinny."  
"Probably giving everything to feed her pups.  How many do you see?"  
"I see five, but once I get her to move there might be more."  
Ladybug offered her hand to be sniffed and when it appeared the dog wasn't going to bite it, Ladybug began to pet her.  
"What do we call her," asked Chat.  
"I like Lucy."  
"So do I," Chat smiled.  
Ladybug got the leash on Lucy and coaxed her away from her makeshift bed so Chat could put the puppies into the carrier.  
"Okay, let's see who we have here...it's a boy!  Let's call you Dodger."  He put two more puppies in with Dodger and grabbed another puppy.  "We have a girl; you get to be Coco."  
Chat placed five puppies into the carrier.  He showed the puppies to Lucy so she'd know they were okay.  
"There's an animal shelter a few blocks away.  We should take them there and get them checked out," said Ladybug.  
"Lead the way my Lady."  
Chat followed Ladybug who walked Lucy to the shelter.  When the workers saw the sight they happily took in the family.  The workers thanked the heroes and asked them to stop by again soon.  The two heroes found a quiet spot to detransform.  
"You two did a good thing," beamed Tikki.  
"While I normally keep clear of dogs; I guess helping them was the right thing," grumbled Plagg.  
"I knew you were such a softie," snickered Adrien.  
"Oh shut up and get me my cheese!"  
"I hope they find good homes for them," said Marinette.  
"I'm sure they will," smiled Adrien.  "Can I walk you home Princess?"  
"Absolutely," she said taking his hand.  
The next morning, Marinette's class took a field trip to the same shelter she and Chat took Lucy and the puppies to.  They were there for a volunteer service project.  The head of the shelter greeted them.  
"Good morning students!  My name is Henrietta and I run the shelter and vet clinic.  Today, some of you will be assisting with the kennels while others can help here in the office or the front desk.  I have some assignments for you already.  Chloé, Sabrina and Nathanael, you will be here at the front desk with Cole.  Ivan, Mylene, Juleka and Max, you will be with Terrance and Emile in the office.  Kim, Alix and Rose, you get to help Jean with her door to door activity.  And last group, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette have kennel duty with me.  You all have your assignments, meet you back here for lunch."  
Kennel duty meant getting the dogs fresh water and refilling their food bowls and giving affection.  Most of the dogs were friendly while some were more skittish.  Nino and Adrien volunteered to handle the skittish ones together.  Marinette moved on to her next kennel when she came across Lucy and her puppies.  A soft smile formed on her face as she saw the family.  Lucy was looking much better than the last time she saw her and her puppies were being their playful selves.  Henrietta stood next to Marinette with a smile on her face.  
"They were brought in last night.  Poor girl was so hungry that she inhaled the food we gave her.  It was a good thing Ladybug and Chat Noir found them."  
"They did," asked Marinette with fake awe.  
"Yep, they named her Lucy.  Whether one wears a mask or not saving an animal is a heroic thing to do."  
Henrietta walked away leaving Marinette to her spot.  She opened the door of the kennel and that alerted Lucy.  Marinette wasn't sure if the dog would recognize her without her costume but that didn't matter, she saved them and that was good enough for her.  
"Hey Lucy, hey sweet girl," Marinette cooed and held her hand out to be sniffed.  
Lucy's nose inched toward the hand and soon her tail began to wag.  Lucy surged ahead and began to lick Marinette's face.  The noirette giggled at the tickling sensation and the affection the dog was giving.  Henrietta came back along with Nino, Alya and Adrien to see what was happening.  
"Well I'll be.  I've never seen her react that way," the woman commented.  
"It's like the dog knows her," stated Alya.  
"But, when did Mari see this dog before," asked Nino.  
Adrien just smiled at the scene.  He waited for the others to leave as he made his way inside the kennel.  
"Hey girl," Adrien cooed.  "You're looking better.  And look, there's Coco and here's my boy Dodger," beamed Adrien as he picked up the puppy.  
"I'm glad we were able to help them," smiled Marinette.  
"Yeah, it was pawsitively heroic," beamed Adrien.  
He laughed while Marinette glared at him for ruining the moment with a pun.  But when he wasn't looking, she let a small smile form as she pet Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch too many dog rescue videos
> 
> This was originally going to be a reveal story but I changed to post-reveal


End file.
